


Она сказала мне

by Abadesa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Geth, Original Character Death(s), POV First Person, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadesa/pseuds/Abadesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказали как-то автору: у тебя неплохой слеш.<br/>И спросили у автора: интересно, а сможешь ты написать гет?<br/>Автор не знает, смог он или нет. Решать вам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Она сказала мне

**Author's Note:**

> Настроение у автора:  
> http://muzic.naij.com/94081-ramin-djawadi-the-children
> 
> ***Не стесняйтесь оставлять комменты, автору будет приятно***

Я смотрю на мир и людей снизу вверх.  
Так было всегда.  
Так и останется, мне никогда не стать выше, красивее и умнее.  
Я не помню первых своих лет, как не помнят их совсем маленькие дети. Но с того момента, как я стал осознавать слова и понимать взгляды, я не видел ничего, кроме злобы и отвращения. Ах да, и еще пинков.  
Мать не брала меня на руки, чтобы накормить. Я часто день напролет лежал в кроватке и обсасывал сунутый мне в руку кусок сухого хлеба. Если я плакал и просил пить, кто-нибудь из взрослых совал мне под нос черпак с водой, и я выхлебывал эту воду, как собака из миски – языком, я не сразу научился пить, как все люди.  
Не знаю, как я вообще дожил до того возраста, когда дети встают на ноги и начинают ходить. Почему я не умер от голода? Почему не замерз зимой, когда ветер свистел за узкими бойницами замка? Кто меня поил и грел? Я не помню.  
Но когда я встал и заковылял на своих кривых слабых ножках, все стало еще хуже. До этого вокруг были лишь замкнутые мрачные лица отца, матери, братьев и сестры. Нет, они умели и улыбаться, и смеяться, и радоваться, но только не мне и не со мной. Но переступив порог комнаты, я попал в мир, где первые же встреченные мной на огромном заднем дворе дети челяди закричали от ужаса, глядя на мое лицо, и стали бросать в меня камни.  
Если бы их было двое или трое, они, наверное, убежали бы от страха. Но их было много, а я один. Я напугал их своим видом и должен был поплатиться за чужой страх. Я должен был умереть в тот день, рано или поздно кто-нибудь обязательно попал бы мне в голову, или в лицо, или я просто умер бы потом от побоев, потому что никто не останавливал их, только смотрели...  
Но я остался жив. Потому что в этот миг во двор из замка спустилась она.

На ней было длинное платье, такое странное, блестящее и гладкое, я раньше никогда такого не видел. У нее была светлая чистая кожа и тонкие руки.  
И она закричала, когда увидела, что в меня кидают камни.  
Она побежала к нам и стала расталкивать детей, и продолжала кричать, что велит их всех наказать, если они не прекратят сейчас же. И они прекратили. Ведь приказывала дочь самого лорда.  
Я лежал на сухой твердой земле и плакал, мне было очень больно и страшно. А потом почувствовал, как кто-то осторожно тянет меня за рукав. Она наклонилась ко мне и улыбнулась.  
Она сказала мне:  
\- Ничего не бойся, все будет хорошо.  
И я поверил.

***

Прошло не так уж много времени, и мы стали друзьями. Не знаю, почему ее не пугало мое уродство. То, что я – урод, мне объяснили очень быстро, взрослая прислуга из замка. Одна служанка, из тех, что прибирали за госпожой, даже принесла мне крошечное зеркальце, хозяйкин подарок. Сунула мне под нос и сказала: «Смотри! Это ты. И ты урод, каких еще в мире не видели!».  
Я посмотрел на нее, потом в зеркало и промолчал. Спорить было не о чем, даже если бы я, тогда еще ребенок, и решился. Я не был похож на всех, кто меня окружал. Наверное, это и называют уродством.  
Но она, дочь лорда, почти каждый день спускалась во двор и разговаривала со мной. А осенью, когда с деревьев осыпались листья, по утрам на траве начал появляться иней и играть на улице стало холодно, она позвала меня в замок.  
Она сказала мне:  
\- Ты пойдешь со мной?  
И я пошел.

Она привела меня за руку в большую залу, я даже не представлял, что такие существуют, да еще прямо за стеной от родительского дома – пристройки к конюшне, на которой служил мой отец.  
Лорд, сидевший у большого камина, долго смотрел на того, кого привела его единственная дочь. А она улыбнулась и спросила:  
\- Мой лорд, можно ли мне играть с этим мальчиком? Он умный, и я хочу научить его читать. Другие дети его не любят, но мы дружим.  
Я стоял перед лордом и смотрел на него снизу вверх - маленький, кривоногий, горбатый и косоглазый карлик - и ждал.  
И он кивнул, не мне - дочери, и улыбнулся, когда она рассмеялась.

***

Она росла день за днем, становясь все красивее. Из маленькой девочки сначала превратилась в высокого бледного и хрупкого подростка, когда только огромные глаза в пушистых ресницах напоминали ту очаровательную крошку, которую я увидел в первый раз. Но очень скоро снова стала красивой, теперь как-то по-иному.  
Я, успевший прочитать с ней немало книг и знавший множество изящных слов и фраз, не мог подобрать ни одной, чтобы рассказать, как плавно-текучи стали ее движения, как волшебно изменился тон ее кожи, став по цвету близким к свежеснятым сливкам, как изменился ее аромат, превратившийся в невидимо окутывающее ее облако, будоражащее, сладковатое и немного пряное.  
Она росла, а я – нет. Очень скоро моя принцесса, которой я привык смотреть в глаза, стала выше меня, на полголовы, на голову, почти на половину моего роста... Я по-прежнему ходил рядом, как верный пес. Но все чаще, сидя в кресле, она протягивала руку, чтобы погладить меня по голове, а я видел, что так же – только левой рукой, а не правой – она гладит огромных пятнистых догов, обычно садившихся рядом с ней. Сидевшие на полу псы были ростом почти с меня, стоящего на ногах.  
И все чаще меня кололо в груди при этих ласковых жестах. От счастья, если она касалась меня. От боли, если гладила собак.

Однажды мы гуляли в парке при замке, и она спросила:  
\- Если я уеду отсюда, ты будешь помнить меня?  
Когда я представил, что за ней закрывают замковые ворота, мне показалось, что сердце сейчас разорвется. Я спросил, куда она собирается уехать. Моя принцесса улыбнулась:  
\- Когда-нибудь мне придется уехать, я же выйду замуж, и буду жить в его замке.  
Я остановился. Встал перед ней на колени и попросил:  
\- Забери меня с собой, если поедешь куда-то. Я умру без тебя.  
Она долго смотрела на меня и молчала. Я испугался, что сейчас она откажет мне.  
Но она сказала мне:  
\- Хорошо, я заберу тебя с собой.  
И я почувствовал, что снова счастлив.

***

День отъезда настал нескоро. Но он все равно настал.  
Сначала были праздники, на которые съезжались гости со всей округи и даже из дальних краев. Слава о ее красоте летела как на крыльях.  
День за днем накрывали столы в зале, слушали певцов и музыкантов, ездили на охоту. День за днем рядом с ней становилось все больше юношей, желавших удостоиться беседы – и не желавших видеть рядом с ней уродца-карлика. День за днем я терпел их насмешки, которыми меня осыпали, стоило моей принцессе оставить меня хоть на минуту...  
Но ни один из них не внушал мне опасения или страха, пока среди них не появился черноволосый наследник одного из дальних южных переделов.  
Его почти медная кожа оттеняла белизну кожи моей госпожи так, что та словно начинала сиять. Его глаза были насмешливы и умны, она смеялась с ним, как никогда не смеялась даже со мной. Она улыбалась ему так, как не улыбалась никогда и никому.  
Однажды, когда я стоял один, он подошел, остановился рядом, чуть пригнулся и сказал так, чтобы слышали только мы:  
\- Как жаль, что тебя, гадину, нельзя раздавить прямо здесь и сейчас. Не думаю, что ты протянешь у нас долго, но попробую уговорить ее оставить тебя в этом мерзком болоте.  
Я промолчал, подождал, пока он уйдет и отправился искать мою принцессу. Я нашел ее и спросил:  
\- Вы не уедете без меня, моя госпожа?  
Улыбнувшись, она сказала мне:  
\- Конечно, нет. Я же обещала тебе.  
И я решил забыть его слова.

***

Их обвенчали с церкви и отпраздновали свадьбу. В путь она отправилась уже женой.  
Дорога была долгой, и очень скоро вокруг все стало чужим и странным.  
Я ехал с моей принцессой в ее дормезе[1], и мы говорили, много-много долгих часов. Она говорила мне о своем муже. Я улыбался и чувствовал, как в груди больно жжет бурлящий кипяток.

Год спустя после приезда он ударил ее.  
Моя госпожа уже успела родить ему сына и долго болела после этого. А когда поднялась, то узнала, что он взял в свою постель хорошенькую служанку из местных, южных.  
Я стоял у самой портьеры и молчал. Я так давно стал просто еще одним предметом интерьера, что ни он, ни она не заметили, что я нахожусь в комнате.  
Он смеялся и громко говорил, что по праву мужчины пожелал женщину – и получил ее. И кому какое дело? Она – его жена, и обязанность ее – молчать и рожать ему детей.  
Она заплакала, и каждая ее слеза проливалась мне в душу жидким огнем.  
Но потом моя госпожа вдруг выпрямилась, и глаза у нее стали сухими.  
Она сказала ему:  
\- Лучше бы ты умер.  
И он ударил ее.

Ранним утром я вышел в кухню, подвинул грубо сколоченный табурет к стене, на которой висели большие ножи, и снял тесак, которым рубили голову крупной птице.  
Он спустился в сад, когда рассвело. Он любил сидеть в беседке, куда проскальзывали первые лучи, и чаще всего бывал там один.  
Я подошел к беседке не дорожкой, а напрямую от дворца, - здесь замки называли дворцами, - и он не видел, как я поднялся по ступенькам второго входа. Он обратил бы внимание на тень, если бы привык к тому, что моя так коротка.  
Но он не привык. И ничего не услышал. Может, только свист лезвия перед тем, как оно вонзилось ему в затылок.  
Я вернулся в покои, где еще спала моя принцесса, и лег на топчан, на котором обычно сидел, если ей хотелось поговорить со мной. И заснул.

Меня разбудила одна из служанок. Она рыдала и кричала, что господина убили, а госпожа сошла с ума. Да, здесь меня тоже боялись, но страх перед безумием сильнее страха перед уродом...  
Я не поверил. Моя принцесса не могла сойти с ума. От чего? Она сама сказала, что желает его смерти. Поэтому я слез с топчана, накинул на рубашку камзол и пошел за служанкой.  
В беседке лежало его тело, и одежда была пропитана уже свернувшейся и запекшейся кровью. А рядом, на коленях, пачкая светлое золотистое платье, стояла моя госпожа и, раскачивалась, прижимая к груди то, что осталось от его головы.  
Она повернулась, и я увидел ее глаза, мутные от слез, и взгляд, остановившийся, будто неживой.  
Она сказала мне:  
\- Его убили.  
Я сказал:  
\- Я вижу, моя госпожа.  
Она сказала мне:  
\- Лучше бы умерла я.  
Я стоял и смотрел, как его окровавленные волосы липнут к лифу ее платья, и как ее пальцы гладят его раздробленный затылок.  
Тот тесак я выбросил в выгребную яму на заднем дворе.  
Я подумал: в кухне сейчас полно народа. Но вряд ли это теперь имеет значение.  
Потом поклонился и пошел обратно во дворец.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Дормез – большой старинный дорожный экипаж для длительного путешествия, приспособленный и для сна в нем.


End file.
